


Visions of Sugar Plums Danced in Their Heads

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Food, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Multi, Overstimulation, Slight Pain Kink, co-conspirators dodo n dior, grumbly gumdrop changkyun, many many pet names, slight/hinted dysphoria, there r many uses for frosting, trans!dior, trans!dodo, winter holiday themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “Angel, snowflake, sugar plum fairy.” Dior scoops up more cinnamon roll filling with three fingers, grips Changkyun’s chin with her clean hand, and coos, “Open up for me, please.”dodo n dior r kinda the least helpful, most annoying sous chefs ever but it isn't their fault changkyun is the sweetest lil baby in the whole wide world!!!extended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M, dior/dodo/changkyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Visions of Sugar Plums Danced in Their Heads

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- dior's dysphoria comes up when changkyun asks if she wants to be touched & she refuses cuz she isn't feeling great about her bottom area today  
> \- as per usual this fic isn't a kink manual. pls research food kink before u practice cuz dicks need to be washed off asap, there r choking hazards, etc.
> 
> lmk if u need anything else tagged/explained <33

“Okay, figured out the cracking, but how am I supposed to separate the yolks from the whites...?”

Dior snorts; the way Dodo is looking at the egg halves in her hands, you’d think she expected to find a whole chicken inside, chirping and fluffy and ready to be christened something spectacularly unimaginative. Like Benedict or Sunny or Henrietta or—

Changkyun sets his bowl of sifted dry ingredients down a little too forcefully, puffing clouds of flour up into the air, to snatch the egg from Dodo’s big, clueless hands. He heaves a sigh as she stares at him with those big, clueless eyes.

“Just... Just leave this to me. You’re in charge of making the frosting now.”

Dodo’s pitiful pout instantly snaps into a smile as she happily accepts the exchange and shuffles over to the sink. Dior hums along to the blaring holiday music and dutifully kneads the cinnamon roll dough, but her mind is _entirely_ focused on Dodo. Dodo and her enormous, ratty t-shirt fluttering around her thighs and brushing the tops of her knee braces. Her round, cocoa-dusted nose. Her long, sleek hair swishing over her breasts. She must be wearing that lacy, lightly padded bra today. Dior’s favorite. Changkyun’s favorite.

Dior’s eyes slide over to Changkyun. Her kneading gets a little more careless. He’s been in his festive pajama set all day, cocoa powder and flour and who-knows-what now thrown into the little snowflake pattern. His bedhead has, by some christmas miracle, lasted since morning. His lips puff out as he carefully, delicately separates the egg, soft fingers plopping each yolk and white into their respective bowls. Trying his _very_ best. Being _very_ adorable.

“Changkyun?” Dior calls, dough now entirely abandoned. Dodo measures out powdered sugar beside her, the grin on her face telling Dior that she knows _exactly_ what the lilting tone in her voice means.

“Hm?” Changkyun mutters, oblivious. The grin on Dior’s face matches Dodo’s. She dunks a finger in the cinnamon roll filling.

“Try this, will you? Tell me if I’ve got the mixture right.”

Changkyun furrows his brow, but turns his head and opens his little mouth. Warmth tickles Dior’s core. She presses one manicured finger to Changkyun’s tongue, and clears her throat to mask a gasp as he laps up the cinnamon and sugar and butter.

“Is it good?” Dodo pipes up over Dior’s shoulder, absentmindedly whisking the frosting.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Tastes like cinnamon.” Changkyun shrugs and pads over to the sink. Dior exchanges a Meaningful Look with Dodo as he washes his hands. He briefly meets their weighted stares with confusion, but moves back to his cookie ingredients. The warmth inside Dior builds and thickens in time with Changkyun’s mixing. He’s _so_ sweet; so focused on the cookie batter that he has no clue what ulterior motives are bubbling between his girlfriends.

“Changkyun?” Dodo slinks towards him, a dollop of frosting on one long finger.

“Hm?” He looks up from his batter, a little more annoyed, a little more confused.

“Does this taste okay?” Devious and lovely as ever, she masks the glint in her eyes with innocent bewilderment. Changkyun grumbles a bit, but wraps his lips around her fingertip and pulls away with a quiet _pop._

Dior has to turn away to hide her smile, so she darts to the fridge and pulls out the batch of peppermint fudge they finished at the start of their marathon baking session. 

“It tastes fine? Now, stop interrupting me ‘cause it’s already after ten and I’d like to finish these cookies before midnight—”

“But how about this?” Dior slides beside Dodo, crowds Changkyun against the counter, and raises a square of fudge to his lips. “Give this a taste.”

“Di, I’m sure it turned out—”

Dodo grabs Dior’s wrist and tugs her hand forward, slotting the fudge into Changkyun’s mouth. He huffs and bites down, and when Dior’s hand falls his tongue swipes his bottom lip, pink and sticky. Dodo makes a pleased noise. Changkyun blinks. Finally, _finally_ he realizes.

“Are you trying to _seduce_ me with—” 

The oven timer interrupts him with a piercing _ding_. Dodo and Dior wear twin, glimmering smiles.

Dior pulls the brownies out of the oven, leaking chocolaty warmth into the kitchen, and when she turns back around, Changkyun is scowling around two of Dodo’s fingers. The whisk and bowl Dodo was using moments ago rests just beside him, _waiting._ Gloopy white frosting and spit leak out the corner of his mouth; she must’ve given him a lot, he must be sucking and licking it all up. Messy. _Sweet._

“Angel, snowflake, sugar plum fairy.” Dior scoops up more cinnamon roll filling with three fingers, grips Changkyun’s chin with her clean hand, and coos, “Open up for me, please.”

Dodo’s fingers slip away, sticky and glossy, and he grumbles, “We’re never gonna finish thanks to you two freaks.”

“Oh, cupcake, we’ll let you finish. We’re not _that_ mean,” Dodo replies, and Changkyun’s cheeks instantly redden at his favorite pet name. He nods lightly, gives the go ahead. Dior’s skull fills with glitter.

Her fingers press into his cheeks, stretching his mouth wide open. It’s wet and sugar-coated, light pink still blanketing his long tongue, and his breath puffs out coarsely when Dior presses her hips against his.

Completely trapped against the counter, he wraps his lips around Dior’s cinnamon sugar fingers. He curls his tongue around each one, dipping between them and catching on her nails. Thick. Warm. She curls her fingers into the soft underside of his tongue, presses them into his cheeks, and slides them down, down his throat. His whole body jerks forward as he gags.

Dior sighs happily and she drags her fingers out from between his lips, smearing sugar and drool over his chin. She’s wet, _wet_ between her thighs and her nerves zing like lemon drops. Changkyun’s mouth hangs open. He shudders. He’s—

“ _So fucking cute.”_ Dodo clutches her chest and scrunches her eyes shut, as if she can’t bear the sight of the so adorably _affected_ Changkyun a second longer.

And she really might _not_ be able to because her nightshirt does very little to hide how hard she already is. Dior hastily gathers her into a kiss, tugging her face downward to get a better angle at her pretty mouth. The urgent kiss feels like it lasts for just a moment, lips and tongues never finding each other _quite_ right, before Changkyun starts whining. They part to see him palming himself and pouting, obviously feeling _terribly_ neglected. 

“ _Me first_. You can’t just drag me into this and then _ignore_ me.”

His eyes are _so_ big and his lips are _so_ sugary and the fairy lights strung around the cabinets cast him in _such_ a pretty glow that neither girl has the strength to refuse him. Dior melts into him and pecks his forehead, while Dodo flits off to the side.

“Of course, honey bun. You first.”

Changkyun’s pout only gets heavier, more pitiful as Dodo’s fumbling with the brownie pan clatters through the kitchen, so Dior cradles his neck and kisses his devastatingly downturned lips. He tastes like cinnamon and sugar, licking up into Dior’s mouth with the same enthusiasm he had cleaning the gobs of frosting from Dodo’s fingers. Dior tugs at his hair to hear him whine, presses a thigh against his dick to make him shudder. 

“Can I...?” he whispers into her mouth, a hand hovering over the bulge in her sweats.

“Not now. Not feeling it,” she replies. He nods and settles his hands on her hips instead, places tiny, sticky kisses along her jawline. “Let‘s just get you taken care of, pumpkin.”

Her hand slides down from his neck to his belly, still puffy from a day of snacking and the greasy delivery they rushed to swallow down between oven timers, and gives it a squeeze. He squeaks. Sordid ideas fizzle in her head.

As if telepathic, Dodo reappears with a massive, clumsily cut brownie in hand. She breaks a chunk off and presses it to Changkyun’s lips. He eats it, tongue flicking away every crumb from Dodo’s fingers like a—

“ _Good boy_ ,” Dodo hums. Dior digs her nails into the soft skin of his tummy through his pajamas.

“Again,” Dior breathes.

Dodo repeats the process, and Changkyun’s exaggerated, treacly _mmm_ is clipped by a pained gasp. Still gripping his stomach, Dior hikes her leg up against his dick, cramming it against his inner thigh. His mouth falls open, brownie bite still resting on his tongue.

The fairy lights sparkle in Dodo’s eyes as she stuffs more of the brownie into his mouth. He rolls his eyes at their twinkling excitement, but tightly grips the counter behind him and chews. Chews and swallows. Groans. 

“Okay, okay. I already ate a lot today, Do. I’m _full._ ”

“Oh, is the baby’s tummy full?” Dior coos and drags her hand to his crotch. She traces her fingers around the outline of his dick, giggles when it twitches. “Is he all filled up? Is he stuffed?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighs, eyes catching Dodo’s fond gaze. She swipes chocolatey crumbs from his chin.

“Sweetie pie,” Dodo sighs, plucks the frosting-coated whisk out of it's bowl, and holds it in front of his face. “I think you can take a little bit more.”

Because he’s Changkyun, he grumbles for a moment, but his tongue peeks out from between his lips to kitten-lick at the whisk. His hands envelop the one Dodo has wrapped around the handle, and he brings the whisk closer to his mouth with a smile.

That ridiculous tongue of his slips between the wires, weaving and curling and lapping up the frosting in big globs. Sugary threads fall down his chin. He stretches out his little satisfied noises because they make Dodo sob, make her palm herself through her sleep shirt.

Dior drags his elastic waistband down. His flushed dick flops weakly below his soft tummy and his tongue stumbles over the whisk as he gasps. A dollop of frosting droops to the back of his hand, and Dior quickly claps her hand over it. She spreads the frosting over his hand, smiles when his eyes widen. Gently, she takes his hand and continues to massage the gloopy white into his skin, all over his palm, between his fingers. Messy. _Sweet._

Dodo bends the whisk just as Dior is about to reach for more frosting; they giggle as Dodo slathers more over Dior’s palm, but Changkyun just whimpers. Whimpers and _whines_ when Dior grabs his dick. The thick frosting squelches with each stroke, melts over his heated skin. He jerks forward, and Dodo presses his hips against the counter. The counter lip must be hard and cold against his ass. The frosting must be sticky and cool over his dick. His face twists with discomfort.

“How did you get so damn _precious?_ ” Dior rolls his dick’s angry red head around her palm, slides it between her fingers. He makes the sweetest noises in the whole wide world as he bucks helplessly in Dodo’s hold.

Dodo’s long fingers creep up, up to raise his shirt from his belly. So puffy and cute. Fluttering for them, because of them. Dodo’s fingertips tickle the skin around his happy trail to stir giggles into needy gasps. Her big palms knead the plush bits above his dick and around his sides, just enough to coax out a whimper. He’s so noisy, and turning pink beneath her hands; Dodo shoots Dior a look like she’s about to sink her teeth into the most decadent little cupcake in the world.

She gives his hips a quick squeeze, then disappears and reappears in a matter of milliseconds, offering another square of peppermint fudge.

“Just one more bite.” She presses the pink fudge to his lips and mirrors his pout. “Please, gum drop?”

“Puddin’?”

“Jelly bean?”

“Love muffin?”

“Uh... sugar tits?”

A laugh and a moan manage to simultaneously burst out from Changkyun as Dior jerks him off harder, _faster_. Dodo places the fudge on his tongue and he holds it in his mouth. He flutters his eyelashes and makes obscene sucking noises.

Dodo slips her hands under his shirt again to twist his nipples and knead his stomach. Her touches are quick and cruel, _painful._ Changkyun cries out. Light pink dribbles out of his lips.

“Do it, Changkyunnie. Come for us,” Dior breathes. The frosting is practically liquified over his dick by now. He’s sticky. He’s panting. He’s very, _very_ adorable, and Dior is _desperate_ to see him come. ” _Now,_ cupcake.”

His hands fly to his mouth and his body goes rigid. His eyes scrunch shut, he grabs urgently at Dodo’s fingers still digging into his belly, and a gravelly sound rushes out of him. Pinkish spit droops down his lips and chin, whitish come spurts up from his dick— leaving him twice as ruined as his tragically stained snowflake shirt.

He melts against the counter for a moment, but then Dodo’s hand replaces Dior’s around his dick. She strokes him at breakneck speed until wet slapping sounds fill the kitchen. Until he practically _convulses_. Until the loudest, sweetest pleas dribble out of his mouth.

Dior pulls Changkyun into a hug and shushes him as waves of burning oversensitivity wrack his body. He pants and groans into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with sugary drool.

“I know, I _know._ Our sweet baby, you were _so_ good for us. You’re gonna be okay,” Dodo hums and does her best to wrap her sweaty, gangly limbs around them both for a proper group hug. 

“You two are the meanest, sneakiest, _worst—_ _”_

Another oven timer cuts Changkyun off. Dior grins at Dodo over his tangled mess of hair.

“ _Ooh!_ Who’s in the mood for cupcakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays if u celebrate any n happy day in general if u dont ! i hope you've treated urself a lot this season <33
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
